


Movie Night

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, Movie Night, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean promises a movie night





	Movie Night

“Come on (Y/n), I don’t want to watch the stupid Lord of the Flies movies.” Dean groaned. He had promised a movie night with her, and he was finally going to make good on that promise, because she was sick and she needed this.

“Okay, one, they are Lord of the Rings, not Lord of the Flies. Two, these are the Hobbit, which are like the best ones ever! And three, you promised. Plus you like Game of Thrones. There’s dragons in here too!”

“Yeah, but probably no Emilia Clarke.” Dean grumbled, settling by (Y/n) to watch the movies.

“Well, no but there is Evangeline Lilly.” She said with a shrug. She started playing the first movie, smiling as Bilbo headed out on his adventure. But about halfway through, her medicine started to kick in and she started to fall asleep, her head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

****

“Does Bendyclap Connerbath have to be in everything with Martin Freeman?” Dean asked as she started to wake up. (Y/n) rubbed her eyes and set up, her neck a little sore from the weird position.

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

“Sherlock. The Marvel Universe. This movie. They like follow each other like dogs in heat or something.” Dean commented. (Y/n) looked at the screen to see Smaug.

“Wait…you started the second movie without me?” She asked. Dean shrugged.

“You were sleeping so peacefully and I kinda wanted to see what happened next.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. (Y/n) smiled and settled back down by him.

“Well, then let’s watch on.” She laughed. Dean turned his attention back to the screen before looking back at (Y/n).

“One more question.” He said. “Do Bilbo and Thorin end up together in the end?” (Y/n) just laughed.

“I think it’s about time I introduce you to the world of Hobbit fanfiction. Because you are going to be highly disappointed if I don’t.” She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the movie.


End file.
